


Another Perfect Evening.

by Ninjaman2



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Gender Dysphoria, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Spooning, Trans Bernadetta von Varley, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaman2/pseuds/Ninjaman2
Summary: Byleth and Edelgard tend to enjoy their evenings by spoiling their sweet Bernadetta rotten.Also known as Bernadetta has two wives and enough stamina for both of them.Inspired by this beautiful art by Homuspicyhttps://twitter.com/homuspicy/status/1326948663856336897?s=20
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Another Perfect Evening.

The silk robe slipped off her skin as she sighed, looking at her body in the full length mirror. How it disgusted her. Maybe it was  _ him  _ talking, but the sight of her well toned body and muscular form made her feel worse than seeing  **it** did. It was twitching. It was needy.    
She was crying.

She hadn’t noticed the tears streaming down until she felt hands on her skin. Gentle humming. She looked in the mirror once again to see a familiar head of blue holding her. Pulling her in to rest against her large mounds, her voice silk as she sang a gentle lullaby. How long had their relationship been like this? Even when she was hollow and emotionless, she still had time for Bernadetta. Still had time to cuddle, bathe her, read to her. Teacher… then mother. 

But Byleth loved mothering her precious student. It made her feel something. Even now, three years after the end of the war, she still spent most days with an empty feeling. 

“Want my help?” Byleth whispered as her song came to an end. “Don’t speak, just nod.”

Her words were so soft, as if speaking loudly would cause the purple haired woman to shatter. Byleth was always soft with her. A soft grip around her member, her hands gliding across the skin gentle. Bernie bit her lip and suppressed a needy whimper.

Byleth rubbed her shaft attentively, shifting her focus based on the little noises which escaped her painted lips. Her thumb grazing the head as her rough hands generated pleasurable friction. Byleth’s free hand reached for one of Bernie’s sizable mounds and began to grope and squeeze it. Playing with it almost childishly as she released her stress. Soon enough though, Bernie’s lips parted and she let out a gratifying moan as her climax came shooting out. A warm and creamy mess splattering against the mirror.

She panted, her chest rising and falling, her member dripping and twitching as she stood there, trembling nervously, only vaguely aware that Byleth’s lips were gracing hers.

“You always make such a mess~”

She hummed happily, before getting down and wiping away the residue of their fun.

Bernie stumbled towards the bed and laid down, her seed still leaking from the purple head of her still hard rod. She flicked it softly and let out a quiet whimper.

Byleth giggled as she watched the princess.

Byleth and Bernadetta were married, however both of them were married to another, Edelgard. Officially, she was Edelgard’s consort. But they had all exchanged rings and vows at the same time, three wives. Edelgard was Emperor with Byleth as Empress, Bernadetta held the title of Princess, since the trio had no children. Which didn’t help her opinion of herself much. She had a penis, yet couldn’t give them kids. Byleth always said she didn’t want children, and Edelgard would protest that she didn’t think she could be trusted with such a fragile life. But Bernadetta could tell Edelgard definitely, was lying.

Speaking of Edelgard, the Emperor slowly walked into the room, her hair wet to her nude and scarred skin. During her many sleepless nights, she’d count each of the Emperor's scars, and try in vain to cast some healing magic on them, not that she knew any.    
“Sweet Bernie, half asleep? But looks like you’ve still got some pent up energy. Let me help.”

Cooed her wife, seductively. She sat on the bed and pulled her close, breathing in her perfume and nibbling teasing at her neck. Bernadetta let out yet another shy whimper.

Her cock throbbed happily at the attention and Edelgard gripped the base of it. Edelgard wasn’t like Byleth, she was raw, sexual, rough, and needy. Byleth would strip at a moment's notice to make Bernie or Edelgard happy. Edelgard would strip you when she needed you. Edelgard’s hands roughly dragged along her cock, stroking the shaft and teasing the head, forcing out her pants and moans. Edelgard’s breath and teeth against her neck were euphoric, as one hand slipped its fingers expectly between her cheeks and into a tight hole, and the other jerked her off skillfully.    
She was in a daze, looking between the moonlight haired lover to her right and the naked goliath of a woman standing in front of her. Byleth got on her knees and grabbed one of Bernie’s breasts lovingly, latching her mouth around the other. The ex-mercenary ran her tongue lovingly around and over the sensitive nipples of the fragile girl. Her silky touch paid close attention again to her noises to kneed and rub her breast perfectly.

All the stimulus and attention from the two women was far too much for the reclusive princess. She bit her lip so hard it bled, rutting her hips softly as she whimpered and moaned happily.

“A-Aah~ c-cumming…” She gasped, only for both girls to release her. She blinked and looked in confusion, only to see the two of them on their knees before her. 

“Paint us~” Whispered Edelgard providing a sweet kiss to her head. This sent Bernadetta over the edge and she moaned out happily as she shot warm cum over the faces of her two wives.

Satisfied that they’d improved her mood, the three of them cuddled on the bed. Bernie’s head squished between Byleth’s large chest, Edelgard’s small one brushing against her back as they spooned together, holding the exhausted and asleep trans princess lovingly.

Another perfect evening.

  
  



End file.
